


Man Bun

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [17]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Chris really loves Seb's man bun. That's it, that's the plot.





	Man Bun

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from @MorningGlory2 (captainrogerrsbeard) Tumblr Challenge.  
> Go check her out!

“That brings back memories,” Chris said watching as Sebastian looped his hair into a knot on the base of his neck, the muscle tank rising just enough to expose a thin line of golden skin above the waistband of his husband’s gym shorts.

“Huh?” Sebastian asked turning to face him, his hands still busy securing the hair tie in place.

Strong arms looped around his waist pulling him closer and a warm mouth pressed against his own while he remained defenceless. “What’s that for?” he asked, his arms lowering to rest on Chris’ broad shoulders.

“There’s just something about you with a man bun that really does it for me,” Chris disclosed with a naughty smirk. “Probably has something to do with all the times I jacked off to the thought of you the last time you had one.”

“Oh yeah?” Sebastian replied his interest more than piqued. “I’m going to need you to describe that in a little more detail, love.”

“Trust me, it wasn’t that exciting. Pretty much a continuous cycle of shooting with you, doing press with you, hanging out with you that would end with me all alone while surrounded by many crumpled kleenex at the end of the night.” Chris said rather nonchalantly as if that time in his life, a time before he and Sebastian were together, hadn’t been one of filled with inner turmoil and repressed feelings.

“If it makes you feel any better, it wasn’t any easier watching you strut around in all those super suits and tight t-shirts either, Evans.” Sebastian said keeping the tone of the conversation light.

Another smirk rose on Chris’ lips, “Helps a little, but I have another way you can make me feel better, sweetheart.”

“Oh yeah?” Sebastian’s brow raised, “Do tell.”

“Well I had this one recurring fantasy where I’d push you into a coat closet, a bathroom or literally anywhere I could get you alone and you’d suck me off,” Chris could feel his erection growing at the memory of his wet dreams. His cock pulsed knowing full well just how good the reality of Seb’s blow jobs were.

“Pretty sure that would’ve exposed us on the spot, Sebastian said, his hands made their way to Chris’ fly popping the button and lowering the zipper in a swift motion. “You’ve never been able to keep quiet with your cock in my mouth.”

“Nuh uh,” Chris protested. “I can be quiet.”

Sebastian cupped his husband’s length and gave him a delightful squeeze, “Sure, love.”

Chris bit back a groan so deep his chest rumbled. “See?” he said as if he’d clearly disproved Seb’s earlier statement.

“That’s just my hand, babe. Pretty sure I said you’re helpless against my mouth.” He sealed his words with a hot kiss, his tongue tangling with Chris’ as if it was a preview of what he’d soon be feeling on his cock.

Sebastian guided Chris backward towards the couch. He slid Chris’ jeans and underwear to the floor before giving his massive shoulders a push so that Chris was sitting bare-assed and legs spread in the middle of their living room.

Chris reclined, half-expecting Sebastian to kneel between his legs and begin his glorious torture, but instead his husband sat beside him and pulled him in for another ravishing kiss that left them both gasping for air. Seb’s hand made its way over to the beautifully erect cock that lay against Chris’ stomach. He watched as his husband bit his lip and his eyes squeezed shut as he gently grazed his thumb over his sensitive slit. Sebastian’s soft and teasing strokes along his length lulled him to a false sense of security and pleasure, causing him not to notice the way he shifted on the couch beside him.

It was Seb’s lips against the skin of his thigh that had Chris finally peeking through his thick, dark lashes. He took his time raking his fingers through the dusting of neatly groomed hair at the juncture of his thighs, lifting Chris’ Patriots tee and tracing the lines of his muscles with his tongue.

“Fuck, sweetheart. You’re not playing fair,” Chris complained through clenched teeth. He had a feeling that Sebastian was going to tease him, bring him to the edge before taking him in his mouth, just to prove a point. 

“I didn’t remember this game having any rules,” Sebastian countered peering up to meet Chris’ gaze. “Except you saying something about being able to be quiet. Strike one.”

Chris closed his mouth determined not to lose, it may be stupid, but he loved to win even if just for the the bragging rights. He watched through gritted teeth as his husband lowered his head, the red tip of his cock slipping into the hot wet cavern of his mouth. 

“Mmmm,” Sebastian hummed, the salty taste of Chris’ pre-cum on his tongue. “Delicious.”

The rasp in Seb’s voice shot straight to his balls and had Chris’ hips jerking deeper into his husband’s mouth. Sebastian welcomed the intrusion, the length of Chris’ cock sliding firmly against his flat tongue. He could feel each each ridge and vein of the cock he’d come to know intimately, perhaps even better than his own.

Deep and forceful sucks found Chris’ restless hands reaching for the back of Sebastian’s head. He rolled his hips in time with the bobs of Seb’s man bun. He reached for the bundle of hair at the base of his neck gripping it tightly, like the gearshift of his beloved Camaro. “Fuck, baby. You suck me so good.” Chris moaned, unable to hold back, the tension in his body steadily rising.

“Strike two,” he was pretty sure he heard Sebastian mumble around the tip of his cock, the vibration of his words adding to the already overwhelming sensation.

As much as he loved being able to see Seb swallow every inch of his cock, Chris was desperate to tangle his fingers in his husband’s chin length locks. He tugged on the hair tie nestled around the bun, causing the soft strands to fall, creating a curtain of hair between them. Seb’s rhythm didn’t falter in the slightest, he continued to bob up and down, taking deep pulls on Chris’ cock, his hair dancing along the sensitive skin of Chris’ thighs and abs.

Using the fact that Sebastian couldn’t see him to his advantage, Chris slid his hand along his husband’s back until it reached the waistband of his gym shorts. His hand slid beneath the elastic waistband and found itself in the warm crease of Sebastian’s ass. 

Seb’s concentration faltered, he choked on the cock deep in his throat the moment Chris’ warm fingers grazed over his hole, giving it the slightest bit of pressure. With a cough, Sebastian abandoned his assault on his husband’s cock, a string of saliva dangled from his bottom lip, before his tongue swept it back in his mouth. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one having trouble being quiet,” Chris whispered his left hand sweeping Seb’s beautiful brown hair into a fist so their eyes could meet. 

With tears in his eyes, his husband shot him an annoyed glare that said something to the effect of you try having a mouthful of cock and someone playing with your ass.

“If you’re going to play back there, you’re going to need a little help,” Sebastian prompted while wriggling and kicking his way out of his shorts until they flew over the edge of the couch landing on the floor. “Give me your hand.”

Chris met his husband’s request by bringing his right hand between them. Sebastian propped himself up, before taking two of Chris’ fingers into his mouth and laving them with his tongue. The sight was so erotic, Sebastian working his fingers as eagerly as if they were his cock, lubing them up and getting them ready to slide inside his perfectly tight asshole. His eyes darkened and more pre-cum pearled on Chris’ cock as he watched, it was as if his dick was jealous of the attention Sebastian was now showing his fingers.

“Get them nice and wet for me, baby,” Chris whispered. “I’m not going to be the only one of us who can’t keep quiet.” Chris’ hand slipped from his husband’s mouth but before he could move, Sebastian grabbed his wrist, coating his fingers in one last pool of saliva.

“Try and make me scream, love.” Sebastian challenged with a wink. He didn’t really give a fuck about the challenge, but be was interested in whatever Chris had up his sleeve. The whole neighbourhood could hear them for all he cared, his only priority was watching Chris fall apart. There was nothing else quite as satisfying as bringing his husband to the edge of orgasm and then tumbling over together. 

Without another beat between them, Chris’ cock was once again engulfed in the warm paradise of Sebastian’s mouth. A fist sliding along his length in tandem, building him back up to his peak of pleasure.

Determined to hear Seb’s beautiful moans of satisfaction, Chris’ wet fingers began to probe at his entrance. He traced the puckered hole, slicking the skin with his husband’s spit. As his first finger breached the ring of tight muscle, he felt the way Sebastian tensed against him, a sharp puff of breath escaping his lungs. He gave a few more experimental rocks of his hand, Sebastian’s body warming him. Soft purrs rumbled around his cock and he knew his husband was enjoying the pleasurable stretch.

“You want more baby? My hand is going to fuck your pretty ass so good until you’re begging to come on me.” Chris grunted aloud, as he added another finger. Sebastian felt a spike of heat each time his husband buried himself in his hole. Their pace was building now, Chris’ wrist twisting, fingers curving over his husband’s prostate. Sebastian cupped Chris’ balls and giving them a delightful squeeze in between long licks and forceful sucks on his throbbing cock. Neither of them held back now, a chorus of heavy breaths and lust-filled moans filled the room as they continued to work each other over.

Chris could feel himself staring down his orgasm like it was the barrel of a gun. His husband’s satisfying torture was going to have him coming hard and fast. His balls felt heavy and his cock unbearably hard. With Chris’ fingers still pumping in and out of his ass, Sebastian doubled down, allowing Chris to fuck his mouth with reckless thrusts and deep grunts, ignoring the tug on his long hair that he was sure was meant as a warning to the impending flood of orgasm.

“Shit Seb,” Chris muttered. “Fuck.” He roared his eyes pinched in ecstasy as he finally came. 

Sebastian swallowed every drop Chris gave him, his own body becoming more desperate as he listened to his husband’s beautiful moans. He chased his own high, his hips rocking back onto Chris’ fingers.

“Get up here, sweetheart,” Chris said, pulling on Seb’s upper body until they were flush together. Chris took in Seb’s raw handsomeness that was only enhanced by the flush of his cheeks and his cum-streaked lips.

Sebastian went willingly, his own cock hard and wet between them, his knees bent on either side of Chris’ massive thighs. “So much for being quiet,” he teased.

Chris took his mouth in a hot kiss, his tongue tasting his own release on Seb’s lips. “Fuck babe, you’d have a monk breaking his vow of silence with a mouth like that. We both knew I was never going to last, but I more than enjoyed the attempt.”

Sebastian silenced Chris’ words with his mouth. Their kisses were messy and heated, reminiscent of the frequent make out sessions they had when they first got together. A toxic mix of intimacy and passion that would often lead to more. Desperate need began to take over Seb’s body, Chris’ softened cock slid in the warm crease of his ass causing his own cock to weep.

“Do I have to do all the work?” Sebastian teased against his husband’s mouth, reaching to take his own cock in his hand.

Chris let out a chuckle, “You’re the one who sucked my brain out of my cock, sweetheart. Give me a second.”

He swatted Seb’s hand off his length and wrapped his own warm palm over the erection standing at attention between them. He tugged and squeezed, rubbing the moisture from Seb’s tip all over the head of his cock. The sound of Sebastian’s muttered curses met his ears, a less than subtle hint on just how close he was; and unlike his husband he wasn’t in the mood to tease.

Seb’s head fell back, his body arching and hips rocking up into Chris’ tight fist. Their eyes met, words unspoken between them as Chris jacked him in an unforgiving rhythm. His chin length locks no longer obscuring Chris’ view. His features were scrunched in absolute delight. Seb’s tight grip on Chris’ shoulders only let up when guttural cries of pleasure escaped his throat as his orgasm overtook him. Chris’ slowed his movements to match the slow rolls of Seb’s hips, milking him in the way he knew his husband loved.

Chris’ free hand crept up, his index figure pressing against Sebastian’s parted lips. “Shhhh,” he taunted pressing their lips together, his finger still trapped. He gave the sensitive cock in his grasp, one last squeeze.

“Jesus Christ, love,” Sebastian panted, a flood of warmth running through his veins, his body finally sagging against Chris. His husband’s strong hands held him until the room stopped spinning.

“How was that?” Chris asked cheekily as if he really wanted a performance appraisal. 

“Meh, probably a four,” Sebastian voiced jokingly despite his pulse still hammering his ears. He cuddled closer to Chris, warm hands continued to caress his well-sated body, making him feel sleepy.

Chris threaded his hands in his husband’s hair, gathering and twirling the loose strands into a make-shift bun on the top of his head. “I’m going to miss this when it’s gone,” he lamented.

“You’ve still got a couple weeks before I start shooting,” Sebastian reminded him. “Just gotta make the most of the time that’s left. Besides I’m more than just a head of hair you know.”

Chris kissed his husband and murmured, “You’re right, you’ve also got a great mouth.”


End file.
